Dark Magic
by Hanna Paul
Summary: Vega Riddle had lived all her life thinking she was a orphan. But when she returns to Hogwarts after being away for a year, secrets will be reviled about her parents. Will she betray her loved one and join Harry Potter and his golden trio? or will she follow in her fathers footsteps and wreck havoc in the Wizard World?


**I don't own twilight or Harry Potter! Clothes and how the characters look and other info will be posted on my website **

_31st of august 1990 – Leaky Cauldron – London, England_

Dumbledore sat in the leaky cauldron sipping his butter bear with the phoenix order gathered around him, he knew that to night was the night that Callidora Black would have the dark lords child. He had prayed sense the day that he had meat Tom Riddle in Wool's orphanage that this day would not come but it did, over and over again. Voldemort would soon be unstoppable.

"What if the child survives, Professor?" Minerva Macgonagall, another professor at Hogwarts whispered quietly. It was the first time in hours that someone had spoken.

"Then we shall pray to the gods that the child does not have the same evil mind as its father"

_Malfoy Manor – Wiltshire – England_

The pained screams of Callidora Black rang through the Riddle Manor in the middle of the night on august 31st but was soon cut short by the screams of a newborn child. The followers o the dark lord that was gathered around him in his private immediately tensed.

"My lord?" Narcissa Malfoy slipped through the big oak doors and bowed deeply in submission. The dark lord flickered his cold dark grey-blue orbs to stare at her.

"Im sorry, it's a girl" she whispered and flinched slightly when his stare turned into a glare.

"Where is she?" he hissed as he shoot out of his chair and stormed out of the study with Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa and Lucius following him closely behind. The dark lord walked quickly up a small staircase that was barley visible and that led to Callidoras Chambers. Narcissa had redecorated one of the towers that had stood empty for the last 50 years when Callidora reached 8 and a half months pregnant.

"What are you going to do, my lord?" Bellatrix asked him as they stooped outside the small door that lead to Callidoras chambers. For the first time in many years she was worried about something that did not have to do with her self. This was the fourth child that Callidora had given birth to that was the dark lords child but it was the first one that had not died inside the womb. He ignored Bellatrix question and opened the dark doors. Inside laid Callidora holding a small bundle that was wrapped up in a black blanket that she was slowly rocking back and forth. Callidoras dark brown eyes meat the dark lords when he entered the room before meeting the infants same grey - blue that she had inherited from her father. Callidora knew this would be her last moment with her baby, she had failed to give the dark lord a heir for the past 10 years that had gone by and now that she had finally given birth to an baby that was alive, the baby was a girl. Voldemort walked slowly towards the bed looking skeptically at Callidora.

"You failed me Callidora, I gave you everything that you asked me for and yet still you failed to give me a son" he hissed.

"I can't control nature Tom. It's not my fault that you do not have a son yet, maybe if you had not killed all those people you would have your son by now" Callidora said not taking her eyes of the baby. Voldemort let out a quiet growl before he motioned with his hand for Narcissa to take the baby from her. Narcissa walked slowly to Callidora and unwillingly she took the baby from her, Callidora was fighting against Narcissa but she was to weak after the birth to win.

"Please Tom don't do this. I love you" Callidora was pleading for her life even if there was no use, he had made up his mind the minute that Narcissa told him it was a girl.

"AVADA KAVADA"

A single tear fell down Bellatrix cheek as she watched her beast friend die, but she quickly whipped it from her cheek, not allowing anyone to see her walls coming down for a few seconds. She would not show weakness.

_5th June 1995_

Vega Riddle was running through the fields that ran along the small river just outside Malfoy Manor, being chased by the birthday boy Draco Malfoy. Narcissa stood by the big glass window looking at the kids with her husband by her side. This was probably the last time that she would see them running around like this. They would soon get there own tutors, Draco would learn how to run a family and pure-blood etiquette he would also start to spend time with some boys in his age and Vega would be learning how to run a house-hold and take care of her husband and children.

"Vega is growing into a beautiful child" She murmured to Lucius not taking her eyes of the children.

"Yes she is, she's looking more and more like him every day that goes by" Lucius dared not to say the dark lords name. It was rumored that it was taboo to utter the dark lords name. " We need to find her a suitable husband soon"

"Don't you think she is a bit to young for that, Lucius?" Narcissa turned around in her husbands arms to look at him with a concerned expression on her face. She remembered how she wanted to marry out of love but that it was ripped away from her when her parents arranged a marriage between her an Lucius, she loves him now but then she didn't. She had planned to travel the world and maybe relocate to some other country like Russia but that would never happen now.

"Not if you want her to have a good husband that will be a pure-blood and that will treat her with respect" Narcissa sight, she knew this day would come when Lucius would tell her this, he loved Vega like she was his own daughter, and he would not want her to have anything but the best.

"Draco. Arrange a marriage between her and Draco" she returned to gazing out of the window.

"It's what Callidora would have wanted and then we will know that her husband treats her right" She could not se Lucius reaction but she didn't care, Callidora had always talked about how fun it would be if there kids got married when they grew up I her baby was a girl, Narcissa would do anything to make her late friends wish come true.

24th August 2001

Narcissa Malfoy appeared in Diagon alley with two children by her side. It was just

about a week before the school year started and the alley was packed with families that was buying school supplies for there kids.

"Stay close to my side children" Narcissa said to Draco and Vega before making her way into Madam Malkin's shop.

"Aren't you exited Vega, where starting Hogwarts in a week" 11 year old Draco said to Vega while taking her hand and intwining there fingers.

"Of course I'm exited Draco, there will be no more Mrs. Greengrass" Vega answered smiling at him. Draco smiled back before entering Madam Malkins, His mother was standing in the middle of the small shop while talking to Madam Malkin in a hushed voice, she whipped around when she heard the door bell ring and a big smile took over her face as she saw them holding hands.

"If you two youngsters stand here" She guided us into a room in the back of the shop, some tape measures started to magically measure our bodies. After a hour she was finally finished with making the robes and Draco and Vega left the shop with Narcissa.

"I have already bought your books and all the other things that you need, the only thing left is buying you wands" Narcissa said as she came to a stop outside Ollivanders. Ollivanders wasn't as bright as the other shops in the Diagon Alley, they where painted Blue, Yellow and Red while Ollivanders was painted Brown. The windows where barley see-through because of years of dirt. The inside of the shop was tiny, not as messy as all the other shops. This one was almost empty except for one single purple cushioned chair covered in spider web in the corner. Thousand of narrow boxes containing different wands where pilled right up to the top of the high sealing.

"Ahhh, young Draco Malfoy and little Vega Riddle, here to collect your wands I assume" Ollivanders old voice rang through the shop as he appeared from the back. Draco nodded stiffly as he moved to shield Vega slightly from Ollivanders wive to eyes, Draco didn't like the way Ollivander looked at her even if it was not in a sexual way but in a concerned one.

"Well why don't we start with you Mr. Malfoy" Narcissa pushed Draco forward slightly, she herself stayed by the door with Vega who was looking around the shop in wonder. Ollivander made Draco try 5 different wands before they found the right one, a 10 inch hawthorn wood with Unicorn hair as the core. As fast as he could Draco returned to his mothers and Vegas side.

"For you Miss. Riddle I think I already have the perfect wand" Ollivander showed her a wand that was white with what looked like a wine of flowers wrapped around it. The second she touched it she could feel a warm feeling spreading in her body.

"It has the same wood and length as your fathers wand but the same core as your mothers" Ollivander whispered as he watched the beautiful fireworks Vega was making.

"Yew wood, Veela hair core and 13½ inches long, if im not mistaking" Narcissa said as she placed her hand on Vegas shoulder.

"No that is correct, now that will be 7 galleons, 3 sickles and 5 knuts Mrs. Malfoy"

Narcissa gave him the money and followed the kids that had already started to make there way back out on the street.

"Do you want to go home now children?" She asked them but before they could answer a body slammed into Vega making her fall to the ground. Draco growled quietly in anger before taking the person that now laid still on the squirming Vega by the collar and lifting him several inches of the ground.

"What do you think your doing, you idiot" Draco hissed. The red haired boy flinched by the way Dracos light blue eyes turned ice cold.

"Let him down Draco, hes not worth it" Vega rubbed Dracos back making him slowly relax and set the boy down pushing him from him. He took Vegas hand and walked up to his mother.

"Lets go home" Draco glared on last time at the boy that had now made his way back to his family before they apperated away.

_September 1st 2001 Riddle manor – Wiltshire – England_

"Hurry up Vega" Draco whined as he stood in the middle of Vegas purple themed room. "I think !'m gonna puke by just standing here" he wrinkled his nose in disgust as he looked around the room. It wasn't the first time that he was in there but he still couldn't get over how... Girly it was.

"Stop whining Draco and help me with my trunk" She muttered back as she walked back into the room from her walk in closet with her brown leather trunk that she got from Lucius and Narcissa on her birthday. He quickly picked up her trunk and raced down the stairs. For being 11 years old he was very strong. Vega grabbed her owl, Harlows cage and then followed him into the dining room where the big fire place was.

"Who want's to go first?" Lucius asked them when they entered the dining room. He and Narcissa stood by the fire place ready to leave with Dracos trunk and Owl, Serpent. Vega protested as Draco dragged her with him into the fire place, but before she could get out he had already grabbed some floo-powder and shouted " Platform 9 ¾ ". A wrenching feeling ran through there stomachs before they landed steadily in one of the many fire places at platform 9 ¾.

"Don't do that again Draco, you know I don't like traveling through Floo-powder and especially not when I cant prepare my self" Vega hissed to Draco who now had a sorrow full look on his face. Vega knew he was not the kind that said sorry so she just took his hand and led him out of the fireplace. Narcissa and Lucius appeared in a fireplace a couple of meters away from then with there luggage. Instead of walking to them Draco pulled Vega over to Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe, They had been friends sense Lucius brought him over to the Goyles. But it was more like Crabbe and Goyle where working for Draco then they being his friends.

"Crabbe, Goyle this is Vega Riddle"

"Nice to meat you, my lady" The duo immediately bowed and kissed her petite hand.

"Are you idiots? What are you doing no one must know before the gathering" Lucius hissed as he appeared behind Draco and Vega.

"Where sorry sir"

"Are they always like this?" Vega whispered to Draco.

"Most of the time" He whispered back with his infamous smirk. Vega smiled back before she left them and walked over to Narcissa who was talking to Mrs. Crabbe and Mrs. Goyle.

"Narcissa I think its best if we boarded the train now" She whisperer to Narcissa who smiled down at her and then nodded goodbye to them. She bent down to my level and hugged me tightly. "Remember Vega that no matter what people say about you or us we will always love you, and I know that deep down your father loves you too" Vega just hugged Narcissa tightly and whispered in her ear that she was going to miss her, before took her trunk and entered the train and started to look for a empty compartment. When she finally found one she sat down by the window and started to play with Harlow.

"There you are" Dracos voice rang through the compartment as he came and sat down next to her. "I've been looking for you" They sat in silence and waved to Narcissa and Lucius as the train pulled out of the station.

Draco fell asleep a few hours after they had pulled out of the train station with his head on Vegas lap as she ran her small fingers through his half long hair. Crabbe and Goyle came in to the compartment a couple of minutes later with a girl just a few inches taller than Vegas 4"7 inch frame.

The girl had short spiky dark brown hair her eyes where the same color as her hair, they sat down across from her and Draco. Vega could immediately feel the jealousy flare up within her, she had always had a little... no huge crush on Draco, and it had grown even more when she found out that they where in a arranged marriage. The girl cleared her throat quietly before reaching her hand out for Vega to shake.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson" Vega ignored Pansys hand and went back to looking out of the window.

Pansy huffed in annoyance but didn't say anything. She could almost feel the power flowing out of Vega and when she looked into her eyes it was like the green eyed girl knew everything about you, even your biggest secrets. No one left or entered the compartment after that, and no one inside the compartment except Draco and Vega dared to move. Loads of children and teenagers ran past them as they walked down the train towards the changing rooms to change into their uniforms after they where told that there was just an hour left.

"Have you heard, HARRY POTTER is in the train" two ginger haired boys that was exactly identical scream out as they stooped the two huge lines that lead to the massive changing rooms.

Vega saw how a smirk graced Dracos perfectly formed lips, and how his eyes turned a few shades darker. She knew that some sort of a plan was forming in his mind but she didn't know what it involved.

"Don't do anything stupid Draco" she whispered to him before going into the changing room and put on the now plain dark grey Hogwarts uniform that would soon be adorned with one of the houses colors. When she exited the changing rooms neither Draco or his small 'gang' was there so she wander alone back down the hall. And once again like just a couple of days before this day she was tackled to the ground by a body much bigger than her with ginger hair, only this time she pushed the boy of off her and stood up while brushing of the unseen dust of her clothes and picked up the ones that she had on before. He wasn't alone this time either, a boy with black hair and round glasses stood behind him with a guilty look on his face.

"Watch where you going, blood traitor" she hissed at him and pushed past the dark haired boy.

"Definitely going to be a Slytherin" she heard the ginger haired say to the black haired one before their voices where blended with the hundreds of others that had seemed to get louder the closer to Hogwarts they got.

When the train came to a stop by one of the two stations that the Hogwarts Express stooped at, it was dark and Vega had yet to reunite with Draco and the others so instead of starting to look for them now she quickly jumped of the train and was meat by the sight of a giant man, well over 10 feet tall. He was quite large around the belly and a beard that looked like it had never been brushed and was as long as his wild hair that was just past his broad shoulders. He had a giant brown leather jacket and trousers , yellow shirt and a orange tie.

"First years, First years this way please, common now don't be shy, common now hurry up, this way to the boats" He pointed down to two dozen of small boats that had lanterns in them by the dark water instead of the long road that lead up to Hogwarts where the rest of the school that wasn't first years where taking carriages without any horses that was pulling them up to the castle. Vega took a seat in the front of one of them and nearly fell into the water but was caught by to arms wrapping around her waist.

"Take it easy, my little riddle" Dracos whispered in her ear as he placed her on his lap. She could feel Pansy glare daggers at her from her place in the back of the boat. After 5 minutes the castle towered over them in all it's glory. It looked like it was glowing with all the candles that lit it up. They entered the castle through a cave that had a large stair case leading up to the main castle. When they stooped in front of two giant doors a tall skinny woman with a pointed hat was waiting for them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, now in a few moments you will pas through these doors and join your class mates, but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. There are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now while your here your house will be like your family, your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you'll lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded with the house cup..."

"TREVOR" a brown haired boy sprung forward and picked up a brown... toad. "Sorry" he mumbled before returning to his place. The old lady continued as if nothing had happened while some of the other students laughed quietly.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily" And with that she turned around and walked quickly away. When she was out of hearing range Draco spoke up,

"It's true then, what they where saying on the train, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts" And of course with his infamous smirk in place. The whispers had started again, they didn't even care that the boy they where talking about was standing right in front of them. "This is Crabbe, Goyle and Vega" Draco didn't even care to introduce Pansy which made a small smile grace Vegas plump lips but it was gone as fast as it appeared .

"And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" Draco stood in front of Harry but before he could continue the red haired boy that had ran into Vega two times before let out a small laugh. "Think my name is funny do you? But there's no need to ask your, red hair and a hand-me-down robe, you must be a Weasley" Draco hissed, his eyes grew darker and he leaning closer to the boy "You will soon find out that some wizard families are better than others, Potter. You don't wanna go making friends with the wrong sort" The last statement was obviously directed to the red haired boy, " I can help you there" Draco offered Harry his hand but lowered it in anger when Harry just looked at it and said , "I thin I can tell the wrong sort fore my self, thanks" The old lady came back and tapped Draco on the back with some rolled up papers.

"Where ready for you now, follow me" She turned around and they followed her into the room that she had exited and entered. There where 4 long rows of tables with kids and teenagers in different ages seated by them, candles where floating in the air and the sealing looked like the night sky with stars glowing strongly. In the front of the gigantic room was a smaller table with teachers sitting behind it looking strict and professional.

"Will you wait along here please" The lady motioned with her paperers right in front of the two steps. "Now before we begin professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words. A man with long white hair and beard, half moon glasses and a set of blue eyes that had a small twinkle tot them arose from the middle of the table.

"I have a few start of the term notices that I would like to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also our care taker, Mr. Filtch has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is forbidden to enter to anyone that does not wish to die a most painful death, thank you"

"Now when I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses"

"Hermione Granger" the frizzy haired girl walked forward and took a seat on the chair and the old lady placed the old pointed ha ton her head.

"Gryffindor" the hat suddenly shouted making some of the first years take a step back in fright. A house with red and gold flag burst out in cheers and Hermione ran quickly over to them to take a seat.

"Draco Malfoy" The hat didn't even need to touch his head before it shouted out,

"Slytherin"

"Susan Bones" And it continued, Ron Weasley got sorted into Gryffindor and Crabbe and Goyle got sorted into Slytherin along with Pansy.

"Harry Potter" The whispering started again as he stepped forward and took his seat on the chair. But this time it took longer than it had for anyone else.

"Gryffindor" the hat finally said and the house with the red and gold flag once again exploded with cheers and the two red haired twins started to chant; 'We got Potter, we got Potter'.

"Vega Riddle" Vega walked fast over and sat down an even before the lady had tried to put the hat on her head it shouted out, "Slytherin" She jumped of the chair and took a seat next to Draco at the table that was now cheering for her. The rest of the first years was sorted into the different houses and Dumbledore stood up once again and said, "Begin".

**Well that's it. After almost a year of no writing here it is. Please review. And remember to look at my website for more info about the characters! :D And thank you to my beta CullenxVamp !**


End file.
